


Different

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex is home from the war.  Physically, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Everything is different now.  Since he was decanted, Rex had schedules and orders and structure.  He had things to do, the 501st to lead, and it was… well, it wasn’t  _ good _ but it was  _ normal _ .  To a set definition of normal, he supposed.  The point was, he could divide his life into small pieces.  Kamino - the Academy, training, testing.  The War - battle after battle after battle.  There were small downtimes, but those could be labeled too.  Mandalore.  Ahsoka.  Then  _ the day everything went to nine hells and didn’t come back _ .  After that, things start to blur.  There are days and even weeks he doesn’t quite remember.  He doesn’t tell Ahsoka or Wolffe that, even though he suspects they know already.  

 

They help, more than he could ever put into words to thank them for; Cut and Suu help; the kids help.  They’ve all settled into a quiet domesticity that he couldn’t have imagined in his most feverish dreams in the GAR.  

 

And yet.

  
And yet he wakes up more often than not in the middle of the night, cold sweat dampening his hair - longer than he’s worn it since the Academy, and Wolffe teases him about that constantly (he doesn’t tell them that half the reason is because now he doesn’t have to worry about whether it can give away his position if he’s not wearing his bucket).  He wakes up at the kitchen table, halfway through taking his blaster apart or putting it back together.  He wakes up in the field, standing in the middle of stalks of grain and with no idea how long he’s been there.  His body has come home from the war but his mind never left.  He wonders when that part of himself will catch up, or if it ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to be angsty, and then...


End file.
